naruto_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Path of Remembrance: The Untold Story of Ikusa
Chapter One Second Sage A man with a light colored hair and a staff in hand walked into a bedroom. "Get up Ikusa, you have a lot to learn rather than your taijutsu today. As we know i'm close to the breaking dawn and i'll need to leave peace in the hands of another besides my children." Ikusa flipped over in bed and looked at the man, "Rikudou, i'll be there in a minute let me get ready." Ikusa stated jumping out of bed. "Very well then i'll see you to it." Rikudou stated. Ikusa threw on his pants and shoes followed by his undershirt and chest plate. He then ran into his bathroom to get clean hygienically. He grabbed a comb and went through his hair made two particular parts of his hair stand up in resemblance to his brother. Just as Ikusa was about to do something he did everyday he was interrupted by Rikudou. "Ikusa even if you are MY little brother I will cut you no slack and I will not wait on a 17 year old to take his time to groom this is not a date so hurry up you have t minus 3 seconds!" He yelled at Ikusa from outside. Ikusa just gave a simple hmph as he then disappeared and then was instantly in front of Rikudou, and he responded, "That's more like it Ikusa, but todays training won't take place here." He stomped his staff on the ground a little piece of land they stood on began to rise and quickly after wood began to form into trees making it seem as if it was a area where no one had ever lived. "Why are we in an area filled with emptiness?" Ikusa asked. "Since you ask I will tell you, we are here to use our full potential and not hold back. Now Ikusa you can show me that you've gained control of the unique Kekkei Genkai." He replied, Ikusa looked at him dumb founded, "Easy for me to say you would destroy the world with all your strength!" He explained. "Shall we begin?" Rikudou asks Ikasu, he replies. "There's no way you expect me to win, when you have those ripples covering your eyeballs." Ikasu states in a disrespectful manner. "They are called Rinnegan! Even your own friend doesn't disrespect me like this Ikasu, this is my last time asking are you ready?" Ikasu looks at Rikudou because he now sees he isn't joking and states, "Ok i'm ready." "Very well then Rikudou says as a cascade of water was made and now about to fall directly on top of Ikasu. "Rikudou are you seriously sure that this jutsu will hit me." "Little brother what you wish to fail is that I have another trick." Rikudou points down to Ikusa's feet. They are now wrapped by wood, not allowing him to run. The water was now about 30 feet from colliding into him, and pretty much going to destroy every bone. "Rikudou this is not fair are you serious about this!?" Ikusa screamed as if he were begging for mercy. "Ikusa you know what to do how did you get in front of me?" He asked, and the a light bulb turned on in Ikusa's head. When he then disappeared. "Good job!" Rikudou complimented. "Ikusa now you will work on you're own." He said as he waved a few hand seals, but when he was about two seals away of completing what he needed, Ikusa shout's out "Senpondo!" Rikudou did't know what happened so he attempted to run away in case something was below but found himself unable to move or even wave hand seals. "Ikusa what is this you've done to me why do I feel so heavy to where I can move." Ikusa laugh's, "It's my favorite Technique ''Senpondo'' it allows me to make you weigh up to one thousand tons so you cant move!" "When did you learn such a jutsu?" "Wasn't learned I created it myself though it only last 7 seconds so now you should be able to move freely." Ikusa says. Rikudou is know in his thoughts as he thinks to himself, "My decision is final I know he will be able to keep my dream alive, I will pass my abilities down to him so I won't have just such a huge burden on my children, he will be come the '''Second Sage of Six Paths'. For my time is over and I know have to leave everything with him."'' "Ikusa training is over today just go ahead and wash up for dinner." Rikudou says to Ikusa, and they both disappeared. Rikudou Is Layed Down For Rest Category:EmperorSigma Category:Fanfiction